


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little Drabble and a half where the Master has a lighthearted little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I get bored on a Wednesday morning and I have a request from my friend. This is for my friend that just wanted a random D/M fic dedicated to her. Here you go. No copywrite intended!
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: I hope you enjoy! A little Drabble. :3 review if ya want! ^3^  


* * *

The Doctor had been suspiciously waiting in his bedroom, as told, because of that,"Surprise" the Master had for him. It had been an hour already so he decided to check what he was doing. He was the Master after all. 

He walked into the console room to find a small iPod nano attached to speakers blasting Bruno Mar's "Marry You." Weird. He was sure the Master liked Pink better. Then he noticed The tiny little box by the speakers. His eyes grew wide as he moved his hand towards it. Then suddenly, it all went black. 

He awoke to find the Master swaying to "Life on Mars" by David Bowie. He looked up to see a pair of cuffs shackled to the bed. The usual. And a tight gag over his mouth. He noticed the sheets had changed from a satin red to a creamish white. Almost like a wedding dress. He looked closer at the Master to notice he was wearing black spandex chaps. He also had a crop black leather jacket, sleeveless. Black fit him. The Master turned to see him wearing a, Bright red Bowtie?! "Ah, see your awake Doccy. I must really be stronger than I think." the Doctor mysteriously eyed the wooden paddle board. "Yeah that. Hurts don't it." the Doctor noticed pangs of pain on the right side of his head. "You are naked, mind you. And I have a surprise for you! So don't go trying to escape." he said irrelevantly. The Doctor struggled in the cuffs. "Oi, don't you want to see your, surprise?" the Master said laying down the whip. The Doctor jerked in response. "Okay okay. Here." the Master removed the gag. "You hit me with a paddle board?!" "Yup." the Master sniggered. "You psycho bastard!" the Master ignored  the Doctor's complaints and fixed the track to, "A Kiss with a Fist". "That gives me enough time to Do that then." The Master started to Uncuff the Doctor. "Promise to stay put?" the Doctor nodded, rolling his eyes. As soon as the Doctor was uncuffed, he wrapped the blanket around his chest and held it like a towel. Just higher than normal. Soon, the Master was positioned next to the speakers, looking a bit flush as "Marry you" came on. "Um Master?" the Master smiled at the Doctor, not evil or victoriously, but a genuinely lovely smile. "It's a beautiful night," the Master began, one octave to low. "Were looking for something dumb to Do," the Master came over to the bed and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Hey Doccy, I think I wanna marry you." the Doctor stared shocked at him. The Master was singing?! Was he mocking him?! He had to be. "Is it the look in your eyes," the Master brushed his hand across the Doctor's cheek. "Or is it this dancing juice?" the Master smiled again. "Hey Theta, I think it's time that I ask you. Cause I know a little mountain, Perdition, we can goOoOo. Just want you to knowOwowOwow. That I care, sir." the Master paused and pulled the Doctor from the bed. He let the song play in the background as he started his speech. "Theta, I've loved you since the beginning of time and will till the end.  Actually I did, but enough about that. I just wanted to say," he jumped in Intime with Bruno. "I think I wanna marry you." he got down on one knee and opened the box. In it was a surely, 16karrot, diamond ring with T+K intraved on one gold edge. "Just say I dooOO. Hey Doccy, I think it's time I marry you." the Doctor stood amazed and confused and so full of emotion that he began to cry. He lifted the sheet a bit more, now understanding it's purpose. "Master, I-don't know what to say. I just. I-I-love you." "So, whatcha say? Just this once, Theta. Be my partner, my soul mate, for life. You deserve someone." the Doctor nodded slowly and took the ring. He put it on without hesitation and smiled. "Koschei it's so beautiful. I thought you'd never ask." the Master grasped the Doctor's hands in his and snuggled into him. He let the song finish as he whispered,"Hey Doctor. I think it's time for our honeymoon." Intune with the song. He grasped the whip and smirked seductively. The Doctor was already waiting for him on the bed, sheet disappeared and had lost all contact with him. "Sexy Doccy- woccy time then?" the Master snickered lightheartedly as the Doctor nodded. 

* * *

Thanks for your view! Or skipping to the end to see if there was a next button or to read the end notes for some reason. There isn't. Sowweh ;-;


End file.
